The anemia of vitamin E deficiency will be induced in rhesus monkeys by feeding a purified diet. These monkeys will serve as experimental animals for ferrokinetic and erythrocyte survival studies to evaluate the mechanisms responsible for this nutritional anemia. Prophyrin and heme synthesis in bone marrow and circulating reticulocytes from these monkeys and in liver from vitamin E-deficient rats will also be studied to evaluate the suspected role of vitamin E in the biosynthesis of these compounds. The effect of vitamin E deficiency on erythrocyte deformability will be studied, and the composition and biosynthesis of erythrocyte membrane stromal proteins will be evaluated using conventional biochemical techniques. In conjunction with the latter studies, globin biosynthesis also will be evaluated.